The 7 Goblin Clans
The 7 Goblin Clans is a territory exactly north of The Dragon Mountain. It is a territory that consists of 7 clans, also known as civilizations, tribes. History To the north of the Dragon Mountain a tribe of savage hobgoblins lived. They were a basic hobgoblin tribe dreanched of the blood of their pray, hunting was their life. They had a population of unintelligent bugbears that they used as workers. One day, a hobgoblin hunter found a huge population of 3000+ goblins to the south east, near the fey forest. The hobgoblins went to conquer the frail goblins in 2 days time. The goblins didn't put up much of a fight and the hobgoblins took them as slaves quite easily. HG=HobGoblins The goblins were set as miners at the bottom of the Dragon Mountain, due to a discovery of a shiny ore (gold), found by some HG months before that. The ore could be melted and looked like one of the other races creations. The hobgoblins had finally found the "secret" that the other races had used to win against them. At least they thought so. :The other races didn't use gold for their tools. They used iron and other more powerful metals, but the Hobgoblins didn't know this, so the tools they made were quite frail. Only later on, when the goblins had mined for the HG they found ores like iron, from which they made better tools. The goblins were treated harshly and were fed so little, that roughly 20 goblins died a day only out of starvation. All of the goblins were "chained up" (they didn't have chains so they tied the goblin's legs with rope) It was the year 277, August 8th, a miner goblin by the name of Girkin was fed up by the horrible conditions he and his comrades were put in. The breaking point for him was when one of the goblins in his sector (all goblins made holes and tunnels in the side of the mountain called sectors, each sector, depending on size, had 4-30 goblins) had died out of starvation. His sector only had 5 goblins, so they were all very close. When approaching a bugbear (the guys who were guarding and watching them) you had to drop your pickaxe or tool, in case a goblin would try to attack a guard. While Girkin was mining, the tip of his pickaxe broke, Girkin put the shard in his pants and continued to mine. Then he came up with a plan. He approached the guard, dropping his pickaxe on the ground, and acted like he had to whisper something. When the bugbear leaned to listen, Girkin stabbed the guard and freed the friends in his sector. Girkin made a special mark on his, and his friends foreheads-the sign of freedom, using blue chalk like minerals he had found in the cave. Him and his friends went around freeing other goblins and killing Bugbear guards. So, the goblin revolution had started. They massacred the bugbears and hobgoblins making a lot of them flee. Girkin was renowned as the leader and hero of this revolution even though he, himself, was sickened by his actions and bloodshed, even though he knew it was the right thing to do, to free his fellow goblins. The goblins looked up to him as a leader. With the newfound power he had gained, he wanted to use it, so something like this would never happen again. He didn't want the goblins to be a race of unsophisticated weaklings. He declared